1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content output device for outputting content of Web pages and advertisement data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, traffic on networks and the amount of information on websites have been increasing along with the prevalence of smartphones (multifunctional portable telephones) and the like. Accordingly, the loading times of web browsers required for users to view content by the web browsers are becoming an issue that cannot be ignored.
For example, when individual pieces of data (such as images) constituting content (Web page data) are to be arranged and displayed, the layout of the entire page is adjusted while the pieces of data are sequentially read out. Accordingly, in some cases, the position of data being viewed by a user is moved due to the reading and displaying of another new data.
In particular, when a user is to select a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) linked to another page so as to jump to this page while a Web site is being read out, if the timing of a click operation on the link and the timing of the arrangement of new data coincide with each other, a link destination not desired may be selected for transition.
When a jump is made to a wrong link destination as described above, the user is required to return to the original site, which causes a loss of time and mental stress. Moreover, even if a jump is correctly made to a desired link destination, the user may overlook or misidentify important data by the sudden data switching, or confuse content displayed right before the switching with the content of the link destination.
Conventionally, there is a technology in which, when a request to replay additional information is accepted while content (moving image data) is being displayed, the additional information is acquired and displayed from a link destination based on the time of day where the additional information is replayed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2013-140542).
Also, there is a technology in which, when hypervideo content is clicked, its link information is stored as a bookmark, and an action for the bookmark can be performed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2013-176103).
Moreover, there is a technology in which a graphical symbol is displayed which indicates that the display of additional content associated with a hyperlink is delayed for a predetermined period of time (refer to Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2009-528623).
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2013-140542, current content can be switched to content matching with the scene of the content being replayed. However, when the user finds interesting data (link destination) during the playback of content and a user operation (playback request) is performed, a jump is made to that link destination, and the playback is interrupted, which causes the user to miss a portion where the user desires to view, and confuse content displayed right before the interruption with the content of the link destination. As such, in the playback of content (moving image data) as well, problems similar to the above-described problems in the viewing of a Web page occur.
Also, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2013-176103, read processing is required in which the link information of content is read out from hypervideo by the content being clicked. This read processing increases a processing load, which may affect ongoing video playback processing.
Moreover, the technology disclosed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2009-528623 is merely a technology where a graphical symbol indicating delay can be displayed.
Advertisement output apparatuses, such as digital signage apparatuses called electronic signboards or electronic advertisement plates, can provide latest data by changing advertisement details as needed via a communication network or a storage medium, and can display moving image data. Therefore, advertisement output apparatuses have been widely available as advertisement media capable of heightening viewers' attention.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2013-140542, advertisement data is distributed to portable terminal devices via communication means or a two-dimensional code. However, this advertisement provided to the portable terminal devices does not always include content attractive to the customers. In addition, when the customer finds interesting data during the playback of data and performs a playback request operation, a jump is made to the data of that link destination, whereby the playback is interrupted, and the continuity of the storytelling is interrupted by the sudden data switching. Moreover, the customer may overlook or misidentify important data, or confuse advertisement content displayed right before the switching with the advertisement content of the link destination.